The girl and Her Brown Box
by BibiMao
Summary: "Oh, I remember the days, months, years when I had so much hope. Don't you remember when I was so lively and bouncing around with excitement? Those were my-our times." The Doctor receives a distress call from...another time lord? Does the Doctor know what he has gotten himself into?
1. ScratchingAlone

"_It's so dark...cold. The ground is so cruel."_

_**Scratch **_

"_Oh that's right. This isn't ground. I haven't felt ground for a while now have I?" _

_**Scratch, scratch **_

"_Scratching that's all I can do now isn't it? Mark the walls with my tiny fingers keep count of how long ago I sent that small box out. That small white glowing box wasn't it supposed to be my savior? My only chance at being free from this dark lonesome place…it was my only connection to the outside." _ Touching the walls I noticed they weren't hot or cold.

"_They never change temperatures destined to stay the same just like me. You and me are the same you know that? Alone and can't even communicate with each other."_ Wiping my face of any germs that have gotten on it I remembered I couldn't even see my hands anymore. Lights, why did you have to give up on me?

"_Oh, I remember the days, months, years when I had so much hope. Don't you remember when I was so lively and bouncing around with excitement? Those were my-our times." _Closing my eyes, I decided to drift off to sleep for who knows how long? I've stopped counting.

**Author's Note – Sorry it sounds all angst but don't worry it really isn't. Please don't flame me! A better Author's Note is in the second chapter. ^^' Remember I don't own any of this except for my oc. BBC takes care of the rest. **


	2. The End of Time

Meanwhile with 10th

"Alright now there's one last thing I need to do." The Doctor threw his coat aside and began walking towards the main console. Rummaging through his pant pocket he'd finally found what he was looking for. Grasping the silver key in his hand, he knelt down beside the console and unlocked this secret latch. Shoving his whole arm into the now open latch, he pulled out a solid white cube. If you listened closely, a small voice could be heard emitting from it.

'_Hello is anyone out there? I woke up inside this rather small…box by myself. I seemed to have forgotten why exactly I had put myself in here. The only thing I do remember though is being told that this small white box, which I believe I'm speaking into right now, could save me. So please would you spare a little of your time on me and well, get me out of this cooped up thing? Thank you truly and deeply. '_

"You hear that? Another living time lord is out there! Well we best get a move on before anything bad happens to them now its time to follow this box!" After starting the TARDIS up again he began following the box's source at an incredible speed. After sliding from side to side and almost tripping over the safety rails a couple of times, the TARDIS had finally come to a stop.

"That was horrific! I could've died because of you! Maybe even-"The Doctor's words were cut short when a sudden jolt of the TARDIS sent him tumbling forward.

"Now what was that?" He questioned while dusting his suit off. Walking towards the entrance of the TARDIS with his sonic screwdriver in hand, he opened the door and was surprised to find a brown looking cube floating.

"What are you hiding?" Lifting his sonic screwdriver he pointed it directly at the center of the smooth surface of the cube. Clicking the button, he soon began hearing some strange noises as if locks were unlocking, chains were being pulled apart, and finally a blinding light had emitted from the now opened crack in the cube. The Doctor had to shield his eyes momentarily until all the noise had calmed down. Thinking it was safe; he decided to open a space between his index and middle finger.

"Alright I'm going to put my arm in there don't be alarmed I won't harm you." True to his word he did stick his arm inside. For a while he was swinging his arm back and forth feeling the surface, which was quite smooth and the ground that seemed to have dents.

"Hello? If you're in there please say something anything. "Shoving his hand further in while; still holding on to the door of the TARDIS, half of his body was already out in space. Finally he had felt something soft. Grasping a hold of it, he pulled whatever it was out only to be astonished at what he had found.

"A girl and her brown box? Were you the one who sent out the distress call?" When she hadn't answered he tilted her face upwards and found that she was asleep.

"Sleeping yeah sleeping is always great." Looking between the girl and the box he decided to see if he could try fitting it through the door. Tinkering with his sonic screwdriver for a while, he successfully miniaturized the brown box to be pocket sized. Grasping it between his hands, he decided to just stuff it in his pocket until he'd found a nice place to store it.

"Now then for the matter at hand…" After shutting the door, he looked down at the girl in his arms to get a better look at her. The dress she wore he'd recognize it anywhere and anytime the old Gallifrey design; black, white, slightly puffy chiffon ruffle dress. Her arms and legs were covered with what seemed to be…dirt? Smearing some across his index and thumb he noticed it was quite liquidly. It wasn't dirt, it was grease. Her hair was another matter it was slightly a dark midnight black that cascaded down until her waist although it was oily and looked as if it hadn't been washed for days; he still found it to be a nice trait. Her face looked to be white and pale…almost too pale with some smeared grease on her cheeks. Looking down at her feet he noticed that she seemed to be barefoot.

"Let's lay you down somewhere shall we?" Laying her down on the floor beneath them he was already walking to the main console when he suddenly felt this chill go down his spine He finally registered what was about to happen. He was regenerating. Looking one last time at the girl behind him, he wanted to make sure she's what he thought she was. Seeing the small amount of yellow dust coming from her mouth he smiled at the fact that she was indeed a time lord just like him. Turning away he started taking small steps to the console and only got about half way when he couldn't take it anymore.

"I don't want to go." Taking a few more shaky breaths, his head and hands had begun to glow a faint gold that seemed to be getting brighter and stronger until all you could see was what looked like fire blasting out. The whole area was on fire, the windows were cracked and broken, and the girl who was still sleeping had begun sweating a bit. Letting out a final scream he had finally become the 11th Doctor.

"Legs I've still got them!" To prove his point he picked up one of his legs and gave it a smooch.

"Good. Arms, hands. Oh fingers lots of fingers. Ears yes eyes two nose. I've had worse chin blimey. Hair I'm a GIRL~" His voice seemed to be high pitched when he stated that last bit. "No, no I'm not a girl." He had finally touched his adam's apple. "And still not ginger! There's something lost something important. I'm, I'm." Looking around the console he found that the girl was still asleep and seemed to have not been a bit fazed at the fact that it was slightly hot.

"You, you're sleeping at a time like this?" Another sudden jolt of the TARDIS sent him almost crashing to the floor if he hadn't held on to the controls in time. "Crashing!" Shouting the word all excited as if he didn't know his life was in danger. "Ha-ha, woo hoo! Woo hoo hoo! Ahh GERONIMO!" He had shouted while staring up towards the ceiling of the now beaten and currently burning TARDIS.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

**So I hope you all liked this chapter. Sorry if it sucks and if you hate oc's but I really just love Doctor Who and after a few days of thinking, I had finally decided to actually make a story. This is currently my first fanfic based on the Doctor Who series. Please no flaming and if you don't like the story then just don't read onwards or possibly even review. I only made this for fun and I do plan on making this into a complete series. Hopefully I can finish this before the 7th season begins. Yes, the girl will wake up in the 3rd chapter and I actually had to pick between 2 names. Um, so yeah thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. One more thing, she will not be a Mary-Sue. **

**Inspirational Song – Cheap Time Disco – Easypop Version**

**Yeah I just picked one of my favorite songs XD**


	3. The Eleventh Hour and Fluffy Slippers

"Aaahhhhhh!" What's all the screaming about? Is there someone getting hurt or something? No, that can't be I'm still all alone in that box. Clenching my eyes shut I decided to at least get a bit more sleep before waking up again.

"Wooahh!" The person kept on screaming, I must be hallucinating. I was about to drift off to sleep when I felt myself sliding across a floor. What is this? Opening my eyes I was surprised to find that I wasn't in the box no more. Looking ahead of me I saw that I was about to slide out what appeared to be a front door. My eyes darted from left to right searching for something I can hold onto. Spotting a rail, I stretched my right hand out as far as it can go and held onto the rail for well this is ironic, my dear life. Looking around the room and taking in my surroundings I noticed that almost everything was burning and practically falling apart. Great so I'm out of my broken box but now I'm in a burning box.

"Well to be honest, I prefer a burning box over my broken box at least the lights are working." Now it seems I'm talking to myself…again. Where is the screaming coming from? Since whatever I was in was tilted I had to look beneath me towards the front door and that's when I saw a pair of hands. Deciding to get a better look at what was on the other side; I inched closer towards the door. Just as I was about to let go of the rail a head had popped up from below and made me retract back towards the rails with my backs now against the bars. He didn't seem to notice me at all because all he did was wave this glowing silver object around in the air a bit and pointed it to what looked like a bunch of colorful buttons and levers. I thought whatever I was in would stop spiraling out of control but all that seemed to happen was sparks and another small fire. Letting out a sigh I decided to watch the strange man only to watch him fall out again. Thinking I should help, I tore a chunk or my dress off and tied a knot around the rail and attached the end to my wrist. Crawling shakily towards the door and toppling over a few times, I extended my hand out and grabbed a hold of his wrist.

"Come on now, climb up on here." He merely grunted and began climbing into what I shall now call a box. The knot was untying and there was only a mater of seconds left before it would send me flying out to the bottom below dragging the man with me. Still grasping my hand he managed to finally lift himself into the box and closed the door behind him. He laid his head against the white door and was trying to even his breathing. Looking down at my hand I saw that his hand was still grasping my own.

"This is awkward." I stated while turning away. I opened on my eyes and saw that he was now staring at me completely forgetting that our hands were still interlocked. He almost looked as if he was smiling…it looked completely stupid though.

"Well? Don't just sit there smiling like a creep. Are you going to tell me who you are or what?" I probably sounded like a brat but I can't change the way I talk. He looked slightly offended and pulled his hand away from mine. Dusting himself off a bit he stared at me once again with a weird smile.

"Right, I'm the Doctor. Or that's what people call me I don't know why though but I'm known by that name." I merely raised an eyebrow at his response. This guy was way weirder than I thought.

"Okay. Well then Doctor, mind telling me how I ended up" I swirled my hands around and pointed in different directions. "Here?" I folded my arms across my chest waiting for his response.

"Ah yes. Your brown box collided into my TARDIS and not knowing what was inside I decided to take a peek inside, I used my sonic screwdriver to open it and pulled you out." Seems reasonable enough I would've probably done the same thing. Deciding that it was my turn to say something I sighed and stared straight into his grayish colored eyes.

"I suppose I should thank you. Thank you for getting me out of that horrible brown box. I don't even know why I was put in there honestly what were my parents thinking?" Shaking my head at my last thought I almost laughed at what he was wearing. His blue dress shirt was half tucked in and half sticking out, his pants looked burned, ripped, finally his tie. Now that took the, the, what was it ah never mind. It had light blue swirls and it was brown. Light blue and brown definitely do not mix. His dark brown hair was held up in a funny way but I didn't really mind.

"How long where you in that box for? Anything you can remember of it?" His question seemed to leave me thinking for a bit.

"Nope not a-"My words were cut short when I suddenly got this montage of pictures no memories. Gulping I decided to answer him warily. "Was there a fire happening or something long ago, because I remember a planet burning and my parents; who just told me to never leave this box until another one of "us" finds me." I answered while staring down at my lap where my hands where clenching the hem of my dress. He didn't reply for a while and immediately I thought what I said was really bad

"Yes." I heard him whisper slightly. Piecing the whole thing together I finally got what had happened to my parents and why I was sent away.

"Well, there's no use mourning over something that's long gone. How bout I tell you my name?" I lifted my head up and stared at him waiting for his reply. He simply smiled although it looked slightly sad it was good enough for me.

"My name is Eirene and I'm a, a, what am I exactly?" I questioned him laughing awkwardly. My eyes were closed so I couldn't really see him but somehow I knew he was smiling along with me.

"A time lord and" I opened my eyes when he stopped his sentence short. He proceeded to pull something out of his pocket. "This is what kept you safe for all those years you've been out there alone." Staring at the cube in his hand I stretched my hand out and gently held it in my hands.

"Thank you for taking care of him. So are you going to send me off now to go my merry way?" I questioned hoping that he was going to answer with a no.

"Yes." It felt like a lump had formed in my throat when he had said that. "Because it would be logical to send off another one of my species out to travel the universe with no means of transportation." I breath a sigh a of relief when he finished his reply.

"Now don't start getting used to this because I'm only going to say this once." I stood up and dusted my grease stained torn up dress off. "Hopefully anyways thank you for rescuing me and letting me stay here." I huffed and folded my arms across my chest staring in a cracked up piece of glass. That's when I let out a small shriek. Playing with the bangs of my hair a little and checking over my body I realized that I hadn't aged one bit and still look like a 14 year old!

"Doctor why am I you know short and look like a teenager?" I was still playing with my hair and looking at my coal colored eyes. What happened to my violet eyes?

"May I see him for a second?" Without thinking I handed him my box and stopped playing with my hair for a moment to hear him out.

"It seems your parents had stored you in a time box to keep you from aging." He was tapping my box here and there and was using his… screwdriver to figure out just what that box was capable of doing.

"Time box? Are you kidding me?" I questioned with a blank face. Couldn't the time lords come up with a better name? He was still studying it and didn't seem fazed by my question one bit.

"Yes a time box and no I am not kidding. May I hold onto this for a while?" I simply nodded and waved him off. Wanting to clear my head for a while or at least sleep for a bit. Holding my head in my hands I began taking steps towards where the Doctor was seated only to fall down on my side.

"Um Doctor what's happening and why am I SLIDING DOWN THIS HALLWAY!" My voice seemed to drift further apart and I couldn't hear the Doctor's voice anymore the only sentence I managed to catch was that we are time leaping.

"DOCTOR!" I tried once more.

"Don't worry I'm right in front of you!" He yelled back. For some reason the way he worded that sounded backwards. Shaking my head of that thought I focused on the matter at hand. My hands were scraping against the silver floor and were starting to burn a little. Fire seemed to be in every direction and it was getting quit hot. Putting my hands under my chest, I clenched my eyes shut when a polka-dotted door appeared in my line of vision.

"!" I screamed and hadn't stopped until I felt myself get submerged in a liquid. Opening my eyes I found that everything was a light blue and realized that I wad indeed inside a swimming pool. I heard another splash to my right and assumed that was the Doctor. Kicking my feet from the side of the pool I managed to get myself above the water. Looking around I still couldn't see the Doctor. Feeling myself about to sink again, I began flailing about in the water.

"Doctor!" My mouth was once again filled with the liquid and I felt my hands and feet getting tired. My wrist was suddenly grabbed and when I looked up I found that the Doctor had a hold on it.

"You see there." He pointed upwards. "That's our way out now just hold on to this rope and we'll be out of here in no time." True to his word there was a rope and I managed to grab hold of it and climb to the top. I inhaled a big amount of air and slid down the side of the TARDIS. Landing on my hands and knees I looked up and found that a little girl was standing there staring at me a bit strangely. Having no idea what to say I went with my backup.

"Hi." Taking in my surroundings I spotted some flowers nearby. "That's life." I said pointing at the flowers. "Those are life." I pointed at a nearby apple tree. "This is life." I stated gesturing towards the TARDIS. "They're all lives!" I exclaimed stretching my arms out as far as they can go. She stared at me like I was crazy for a while and began giggling. I couldn't help but laugh along with her and rub my head sheepishly.

"So, what's your name? Mine is Eirene but you can just call me what ever you like I suppose, as long as it's not insulting or weird." She merely nodded with a small smile on her face.

"Amelia Pond and nice to meet you Eirene." Smoothing my soaked torn up dress out I looked towards the TARDIS to find that the Doctor had finally gotten himself out of the swimming pool.

"Can I have an apple? All I can think about apples I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving that's new. You never had cravings before?" He questioned while pulling his leg out and sitting on top of the TARDIS. "Woah, look at that."

"Are you okay?" Amelia asked him. I started walking towards Amelia and stood right beside her.

"We just had a fall all the way down there right to the library. Hell of a climb back up." He replied staring at the both of us. I was too busy wringing my long hair that was now in knots.

"You're both soaking wet." She stated shining the flashlight towards me and then towards the Doctor.

"We were in the swimming pool." He answered while sitting on the TARDS..

"You said you were both in the library." Amelia countered.

"There's a pool in the library very unusual if you ask me. Who would want books next to water?" The cold was already getting to me and making me cranky.

"Are you a police man?" Her question was for him at least I didn't need to answer this time.

"Why did you call a police man?" He seemed about ready to jump off.

"If anything he's far from it." I whispered in her ear. She smiled at that.

"Did you come for the crack in my wall?" Now that got me curious. She looked old enough to not be afraid of cracks so this must've been a very big crack if you ask me.

"What cr-ACK!" Tossing my hair behind my back I watched as he tumbled forward and landed by our feet.

"You alright mister?" I was concerned for his health as well. I wouldn't want my transportation dying on me.

"I'm fine. This is all perfectly nor-mal." He finished the last of his sentence as if he was going to vomit or something. I watched as he let out a little puff of gold dust as it disappeared in the air. That suddenly triggered something in my head.

"Can you lay golden eggs?" I questioned while giving him a slight glare. He seemed baffled by my question and tumbled backwards a little.

"What no why would you even think of asking that?" Annoyance was written across my face and I kicked the dirt.

"It would've been cool if you did though…" I muttered with my hands on my hips. Amelia stared at me with an eyebrow raised and looked back towards him.

"Who are you?"

"I don't know yet I'm still cooking." That perked my interest.

"You mean, you're edible I can eat you? " I asked excitement in my eyes. I haven't eaten for while and it was starting to take its toll on me. Hungry and cold don't go well together at all. I barely learned that today.

"Yes but that would be cannibalism." Every word was said slowly.

"I know what cannibalism is I may be small but I'm definitely not stupid." I replied turning away towards Amelia. He shook his head and we got back to the original point of this conversation.

"Does it scare you?" His question seemed to not have a lot of detail to it.

"No it just looks a bit weird." I second that I said in my mind.

"Oh no,no,no,no, the crack in your wall does it scare you?" Turning my head towards her now, I waited for her to answer.

"Yes." Now I felt a bit sad but I knew we could somehow fix that crack…maybe…hopefully. The Doctor jumped to his feet and was darting his eyes between the both of us.

"Well then no time to lose, I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you." He looked towards me. "Both. Don't ask stupid questions and don't wander off." He told us all this while smiling; I still think he's a smiling weirdo no, time lord. I stared at Amelia and we shrugged our shoulders. Turning around I saw that the Doctor had just walked straight into a tree.

"A tree Doctor who walks straight into a tree? I mean I get the running in the tree even though that's pretty dumb but, walking?" I was too irritated by the knots in my hair to even act nice.

"Ahh, I meant to do that." He was making a sort of pained expression so I didn't believe him obviously.

"You alright?" Amelia went to stand over him with me standing by the right side of his body. He told her about steering or something I was paying attention to. Sighing I extended my right hand for him to grab so I can help him up. He grabbed it and I almost fell because of how heavy he was.

"Yes, thank you." Retracting my hand away from his I decided to follow Amelia with a light pink hue dusted across my cheeks.

"Yeah, yeah you're welcome." I shouted already ahead of him with Amelia by my side. She opened her door and I walked right on in.

"What happened to your shoes?" I looked down at my feet and realized they were missing I completely forgot about that. Little pieces of dirt and rocks seemed to crowd around them.

"Oh um, they were filled with life so they both ran away together and got married." I answered laughing a bit. She raised an eyebrow at me in question and led me to the kitchen. She opened a small container by the corner of the table and pulled out a cloth and some fluffy slippers. She extended the slippers towards me and I gladly accepted them even if they were brown…and had I believe an animal body on them.

"Um, Amelia what are these creatures called?" I asked as I pulled out a chair and started rubbing at the dirt on my feet.

"They're called dogs and are really fun to play with but are also very loud." Nodding my head to show that I was listening, I slipped on the slippers and loved how nice and cozy they were. The Doctor came in a little while later looking around. I tried hiding my fluffy slippers by tucking them under my feet. I was already stuffing my left foot under my left thigh but then it just seemed to pop off and land directly in front of the Doctor. He looked down at what had appeared in front of him.

"Slippers and not only that but fluffy dog ones oh who knew you had a soft side to you?" He picked one up in his hand and was waving the ears around while making these weird what I suppose would be dog noises.

"Yes well, I had no choice in the matter and I would rather wear...fluffy slippers then walking around barefoot. Now would you mind?!" I swung my arm out to pull the slipper away from his grasp but then I remembered my arm was too short. My hand was clenching and unclenching the air waiting for it to be put in my hands. Looking towards him I saw that he was merely raising an eyebrow at me. After a while of him staring at my hand and the slipper he finally placed the darn thing in my hand. Placing the slipper back on my foot I decided to rest my chin on the table with my arms laid out in front of me.

"If you're a Doctor why does your box say police?" Amelia asked while handing him an apple. He took a big bite of the juicy red thing and promptly spit it back out. Amelia and I stared disgusted at the rejected fruit.

"That's disgusting what is that?" His face clearly showed how disgusting it was.

"An apple." She looked a bit freaked out now.

"Apples rubbish I hate apples."

"Then why did you ask for one?" I lifted my chin up and had it propped up by my palm.

"I didn't ask for an apple maybe you did but I certainly did not." His eyes now on me.

"But you just, and ahh!" I banged my head against the table not caring for the dark bruise that seemed to be forming.

"You know you lose bran cells every time you hit your head?" I merely grunted in response to his answer.

"You said you loved them." Amelia corrected.

"Thank you Amelia." My voice slightly muffled by the cloth on the table.

"No,no,no, I love yogurt yogurts my favorite give me yogurt." He said and I just rolled my eyes at that. Oh this was going to be a long night. I watched her run around and gave the Doctor I presume a yogurt packet. Now I'm hungry.

"Oh um Amelia what's that fuzzy red and orange thing over there?" She turned to where I was pointing and brought it over to me.

"It's a peach." I nodded and took a bite out of it. Chewing slowly and savoring the taste for a bit I now claimed peaches to be my favorite fruit!

"Oh this is delicious thank you!" She smiled at my reply but then frowned when the Doctor spat out his yogurt.

"I hate yogurt just stop the-"And I stopped listening at the point still eating my precious peach.

"You said it was your favorite." He wiped the yogurt off the side of his mouth.

"New mouth new rules." I nodded while humming a little.

"Its like eating after cleaning your teeth everything tastes WRONG!" He started waving his arms around and twisting his body a little.

"What is it what's wrong with you?" She asked taking a step back and lifting a brow.

"Wrong with me not my fault, why can't you give me any decent food? You're Scottish fry something." I finished my peach and there was a big seed in the middle deciding to chew it for a bit, I popped it in my mouth. She started cooking something on the stove.

"Ahh bacon." The Doctor said while drying his hair off. He was served a plate along with me and I admit, it was delicious and the Doctor got Amelia's hopes up by smiling and then taking out the food with his hand.

"Bacon that's bacon. Are you trying to poison me?" Amelia got back to cooking and began making something else.

"Ahh you see beans." Two plates came and went with me enjoying the food and the Doctor spitting them out in the sink. I nearly opened my mouth like Amelia did when she saw him spit out the beans.

"Beans are evil bad bad beans." Another two plates came along.

"Bread and butter now you're talking." I munched on the piece joyfully and stopped when the Doctor ran outside with his plate in hand and heard a big crash.

"And stay out!" I rubbed my forehead forgetting about the bruise and flinched. Amelia took notice and brought out a while box with a cross in the middle.

"What's that?" I questioned pointing.

"It's a medical kit I can patch that bruise up for ya." I nodded and let he wet the spot a bit and apply a white thing on top of the bruise.

"What did you put on my head?" She closed the box and put it back in a cabinet.

"A bandage it'll have to stay for a few hours and then you can peel it off."

"Thank you I appreciate it." Wow the first time well second time someone actually made contact with me oh and helped me. I was too busy poking at the new bandage to notice that the Doctor had walked back in. He seemed to be pacing. Amelia smiled and got out of her seat and opened the fridge.

"Got some carrots." He turned around and looked like he was frustrated.

"Carrots are you insane? No wait hang on I know what I need." He opened the freezer. "I need fish fingers and custard." He slammed the freezer shut and took a seat beside me dunking whatever fish fingers were into this yellow type of liquid. I was still hungry and curious as to what he was eating so I'm going on a whim here.

"Doctor." I tried to give my voice more of a low pitch I suppose it was funny though because Amelia started at me strangely again and the Doctor raised his eyebrow at me. I decided to stop trying to act like an adult even though I am older than I actually look. "May I try the fish finger and custard?" I finally asked gulping slightly. Why was I so nervous is it going to actually taste bad? He handed me a fish finger and I stared intently at it. I looked around the room and noticed that Amelia had stopped eating her food and was staring at me while the Doctor was dunking his fish finger slowly into the custard. My brows furrowed as I dunked the fish into the custard swirling it around and finally lifting it up to my lips. I took a bite out of it and was surprised at how crunchy and sweet it was. I felt a smile spread across my face as I finished up the last of the fish finger.

"It's…delicious! Although, I do adore peaches a tad bit more." The Doctor and Amelia both had small smiles on their faces. He picked up the bowl that the custard was placed in and chugged it all down.

"You've got a custard mustache." I pointed out stifling a giggle. He wiped it off with the back of his hand now staring at Amelia.

"Funny." I nodded to what she said.

"Am I good funnies good. What's your name?" He questioned her.

"Oh now you ask that?" I stated rolling my eyes slightly. He nodded at me.

"Amelia Pond." She answered.

"Oh, that's a brilliant name Amelia Pond like a name in a fairytale. Are we in Scotland Amelia?"

"Scotland now that's a new place to me I've never to been to Scotland before actually I've never been anywhere really." I tried running my fingers through my hair but I forgot I had knots and let out a little yelp. The Doctor and Amelia both stared at me and I simply pointed to my finger stuck in my hair.

"Well this is a slightly awkward question but um Doctor, would you mind helping my finger?" I asked my cheeks a bit pink like Amelia's, and laughing. He was splitting the hair around my tangled finger and was pulling slightly.

"Ow, ow,ow, stop pulling my hair OW!" I winced when my finger was finally pulled out after a few minutes of shouting.

"Well, you should've stopped moving and brushed your hair honestly is it that hard to find a brush around here." My blush was gone and instead replaced with an angry shade of red.

"I wasn't the one who made us land in the pool was I? Nor was I the one who chose to stay cooped up in a box!" I hmph and felt my cheeks puff out.

"Aww look at you acting like a teen pouting and look at those cheeks!" The Doctor exclaimed poking my left cheek. I whipped him with my knotted hair and crossed my arms across my chest.

"You whipped me with your hair? You hair slapped me?!" I turned away with my eyes clenched shut.

"You poked my cheeks." I managed to grit out. I heard Amelia couch slightly and I turned to look at her with a smile on my face.

"Oh and she gets a smile and I don't?" I smiled at him.

"She didn't pull my hair nor did she poke my cheeks." I smirked. The Doctor just sighed and we went back to what we were talking about.

"No had to move to England its rubbish." I know what rubbish feels like alright.

"So what about your mom and dad then are they upstairs we would've woken them by now." I noticed how she got silent when he asked that. Her parents probably died as well.

"Don't have a mom and dad just an aunt." Aww that's just sad. He swallowed and then answered back.

"I don't even have an aunt."

"Yeah, same as him. All I have is a brown box, some fluffy slippers, and." I patted the Doctor on his shoulder. "Him." He nodded along with me.

"You're lucky." I stared at her.

"We know." I nodded again agreeing with him.

"So you're aunt where is she?" He questioned still eating his fish finger and custard.

"She's out." The Doctor seemed to freeze when she said that and pulled out his fish finger with a slow pop.

"And she left you all alone?"

"I'm not scared." I stared at her obviously she wasn't scared.

"Course you're not. You're not scared of anything box falls out a sky, man and girl fall out of a box, man eats fish custard, girl has a peach fetish, and look at you just sitting there." We were just eating our separate foods. "Do you know where I've been?"

"What?" She asked.

"Must be hell of a scary crack in your wall." I spit the seed into my hand and walked towards the trash can with my slippers making squeaky dog noises. They were both staring at me.

"Oh what now it um." I stared waiting for one of them to answer.

"Barks." The Doctor said. I nodded and went back to my sentence.

"Yes barks?" I lifted up my leg and was holding it while hopping around on one foot. It stopped making barking noises for the most part then I placed it back on the floor. I sighed and took a step and out came a bark. I waved it off already tired of the barking.

"Alright Amelia, shall we go see that crack now?" I asked she nodded and we all walked up the stairs to her room. When we got there I saw this large crack in her wall and well it wasn't scary I admit it did look like something that would frighten any normal kid. The Doctor was running his fingers across the crack.

"You got some cowboys in here not actual cowboys though that could happen." He looked at me and saw that I was playing with an apple.

"I used to hate apples so my mom put faces on them." We walked towards him and she handed him the apple she was holding. I still held on to mine smiling at the fact that it had big eyes and a tongue slipping out of its mouth.

"She sounds good your mom. I'll keep it for later." He began examining the crack again. "Its way too solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So here's a thing where's the draft coming from?" He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and began examining the crack. "Wibbly wobbly timey wimey you know what the crack is?" Amelia and I took a step closer and…I had to look up at him.

"What?" We both questioned at the same time. He raised en eyebrow at us.

"It's a crack." I got this blank look on my face and resisted the urge to slap my forehead.

"I think we know it's a crack Doctor you don't need to remind us." I smooth my bangs out since that was the only part of my hair not in knots.

"Well I'll tell you something funny if you knock this wall down the crack will stay put cause the crack isn't in the wall." He told us running his finger across the crack again.

"Well that's interesting." I put my fingers under my chin.

"Where is it then?" I looked towards her and started thinking the exact same thing.

"Everywhere in everything it's splitting the skin of the world. Two parts of space and time it never have touched. " He answered sliding his finger across the crack again. Boy he sure loves touching cracks. Wait that sounded wrong but why?

"Pressed together." He finished. I couldn't hold it in anymore a let out a laugh trying to catch my breath. I had to lean on the crack a bit.

"I'm sorry…pft haha! Okay, just, just go on with what you were haha! I'm sorry I really am I don't even know why I'm laughing but I can't seem to to put a sentence…pft together!" I think I just took the seriousness out of the situation at hand. Amelia probably thought I was crazy by now and the Doctor probably thought I've gone soft or something. He was glaring at me a little and then soniced me.

"H'mm I like that word soniced." I said spreading my hands a bit passed my head. I looked towards the Doctor and saw he was checking his sonic screwdriver. "So what happened to me back there?" I asked crossing my arms and trying to be angry at him but that failed because I was just smiling with my eyes closed.

"It seems that you've just took your first step into the future but how can that be?" He stated taking a few steps towards me and poking my forehead 5 times.

"I, I don't know but can you please just stop poking my bruise it, it hurts now!" I grabbed his hand with my right and tried moving it away from my forehead but all he did was twist my hand a bit and held it in his own. Amelia held onto mine.

"Sometimes can you hear?" he asked poking the crack again.

"A voice, yes." She was holding onto my hand a bit harder now. This weird noise sounded thru the crack and the Doctor let go of my hand to grab a cup with water inside but he just threw the water out. He put it against the crack to hear better I guess.

"Prisoner Zero-"He was saying.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." Amelia answered for him. "That's what I heard what does it mean?" The voice repeated again.

"It means that on the other side of this wall there's a prison, and they've lost a prisoner and you know what that means?" He asked.

"What?" Amelia questioned while I was still holding her hand.

"You need a better wall." He started moving her desk away from the crack and I really do believe that if I didn't have this bruise I would've slapped it.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way the forces will revert and it'll snap itself shut. Oh."

"Doctor, what does the oh part mean?" I questioned him. He turned to stare Amelia and I.

"You know when grown-ups tell you everything's going to be fine but you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" He asked looking between the both of us.

"Yes." We both sighed and rolled our eyes.

"Everything's gonna be fine." His eyes got huge when he said that I didn't really care at the moment though because at least this time he's actually telling us he's lying. He stretched his hand out towards me and I simply tilted my head at it.

"What do you want me too draw on it or something?" He stared at me for a while and when he saw I wasn't going to make a move he simply grabbed my hand instead. I smiled at that. He began sonicing the crack and it started to open up with a bright blue light emitting from it. He started getting closer to it because the voice seemed to get louder and dragged Amelia and me along.

"Hello? Hellooooo?" He stretched the last hello longer and I was about to try it out too but then a big blue eyeball popped out and made us all jump. It was darting its eye between the 3 of us.

"What's that?" I squeezed her hand for comfort. Comfort,comfort, I know heard that before but where? I was soon forgetting about my thought when a blue beam had been put in the Doctor's pants.

"There you see I told you it'd close good as new." He sounded a bit too happy.

"Wow, what do you know? He was actually right." I smiled nodding. He simply glared at me.

"Of course I'm right, I'm always right." He grumbled taking out a piece of paper from his pocket.

"What's that thing, was that prisoner Zero?" She asked him.

"No I think that was prisoner Zero's guard whatever it was it sent me a message physic paper it's a lovely little message." He started flipping this black pocket thing around. "Prisoner Zero has escaped but why tell us?"

"Maybe they thought you were actually part of the police because of your TARDIS." I said pointing my finger in the air. He stared at me for a while and shook his head.

"Unless." He jumped off the bed.

"Unless what?" Amelia questioned him.

"Yeah unless what?" I repeated and began playing with my bangs again.

"Unless prisoner Zero escaped thru here." He started looking around and I looked around as well. "But he couldn't have." Then I stopped looking and sat on the bed deciding to sit for a bit. "We'd know." He ran out of the room and I dragged Amelia along this time. He stopped and was spinning in a circle looking at every detail and stopped to stare down at us. "It's difficult burning me nothing won't chip but there's something I'm missing." I backed away a little I think I heard him wrong.

"Um, Doctor what are you talking about exactly?" I questioned tugging a bit on his sleeve and letting go of Amelia's hand so he would stare down at me.

"In the corner of my eye." He said turning his head. I turned along with him and was that a door?

"Doctor?" I tugged on his sleeve again but then we all head this strange noise and I think it was coming from the TARDIS.

"No,no,no,no,no,no,no." He kept shouting no the whole time and since I was holding onto his sleeve he was making me run and my well, it's not really called a dress now was ripping more! "We gotta get back in there the engine's are fazing it's gonna burn!" He lifted my up onto the TARDIS and began untying the ropes. I saw Amelia running behind him and I didn't fall in yet.

"But it's just a box how can a box have engines?" She asked him.

"Oh it's not just any box Amelia actually it's not a box at all." I smiled.

"It's a time machine." He said looking directly at her.

"What a real one you've got a real time machine?" Her face was that of surprise.

"You know the ones that take you back in time, forward, and all that fun stuff?" She seemed to be getting it because she nodded.

"Not for much longer if we don't get it stabilized five minute hop into the future should do it" He passed me the rope and I threw it down into the TARDIS.

"Can I come?" I stared at her and looked at the Doctor wondering what he would say.

"Not safe in here not yet five minutes give me five minutes I'll be right back." I nodded trying to get her to believe in him just a bit.

"People always say that." I looked down at her and felt a little bad inside. She must've been thru a lot. The Doctor jumped up onto the edge with me and jumped off.

"Am I people do I have a look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor." She smiled at him and deciding that I wanted to tell her something too I jumped off and stood in front of her.

"How bout I tell you a little secret?" I asked her clenching the bottom of my torn well it didn't even look like a dress now. She nodded at me smiling widely. "I'm actually 385 years old but don't tell anyone shh." I rubbed my head sheepishly again wow that's starting to become a habit. Her eyes widened and she put a finger to her lips to show that she wouldn't tell anyone. I ripped off the whole bottom of my dress and now it only reached my thighs. I gave her the piece. She looked at it strangely. "Keep that to remember me alright? You're my new best friend." I shook her hand and waved bye to her. She waved back with the piece of my dress in hand.

"Okay Doctor help me up." I shouted raising my arms up towards him. I noticed he was trying not to laugh because of how short I am but then I started jumping and he got the idea. He picked me up but then I felt this sort of wind drift between us and my dress lifts up a bit but it was enough for a certain someone to see a certain something.

"Ahh!" I started kicking and the Doctor almost dropped me into the TARDIS. I looked at him and saw he was rubbing his nose.

"Oww first you hair slap me and now you kick me? What is wrong with you?" He said rubbing his nose.

"Well we'll ask Amelia when we get back now won't we?" I said angrily while blushing. I turned to her and saw that she was slightly blushing as well and she smiled at both the Doctor and me before we dived into the pool again.

"Geronimo!" I hung onto the Doctor as we landed in the water and immediately I splashed around till I reached that stairs off to the side. I was rubbing my face when the Doctor leapt out all of a sudden and began walking back the way we came. I guess the TARDIS flipped itself over? Nice going girl.

_Well thank you I do try_

"Wait who's in here?" I began walking the way the Doctor left and almost fell when the TARDIS started up.

_It's me dear the one who's taking you both wherever you need to go_

"So, you're the TARDIS then right?" I heard a certain engine rumble and it sounded like a hum so I assumed that was a yes.

"Alright then um, what do I call you exactly?" I asked while walking towards the yellow polka dotted door.

_Well, for now it'll just be TARDIS or young girl since I really don't like it when the Doctor calls me old girl_

"Okay sure thing, but um how do I reach the Doctor?" I pressed this purple button of to the side and the door opened.

_Just keep walking down this hallway then turn left, left, right, and you'll see some stairs once you walk up those you'll end up with the Doctor_

"Thanks young girl." I winked at her and her engine roared a bit in response.

_Are you sure you don't want to change first? I mean you practically look like you've just gotten out of a war with the daleks_

"Excuse me but who?" I was already turning on my second left but then a jolt sent me flying for ward and landing on my knees.

_Oops excuse me but white really, the virgin color?_

"Hey how was I supposed to know they were white and virgin color what do you mean?" I whispered/shouted while blushing as I began brushing myself off. I finally reached the right turn and saw the stairs.

_Oh you know, oh wait better yet ask the Doctor he'll tell you~_

"Fine then I shall. Oh, and the reason I won't change is because I want Amelia to recognize me once we pick her up." I passed by a room and decided to open it up a bit and I spotted what looked like a pair of scissors and a brush.

_Oh you really shouldn't do that Eirene the Doctor really loves your long black locks_

"I think you mean knots and really well, he doesn't ask me about my hair at all." I just started brushing my hair and surprisingly I had gotten most locks out and it was now ready for cutting. As I picked the scissors up though another jolt sent the scissors spiraling out of my hands. Sighing I just began brushing my hair again.

"Alright, alright you win but I get to cut my hair after a few more trips with Amelia and the Doctor deal?" I asked trying to negotiate with her.

_Deal but if you even think about trying to cut your hair when that time hasn't come, then I'll be the one messing with your hair _

"Okies, but you better not back down on our deal and thank you once again young girl for helping me with my way around here." She did another engine sound in response which sounded like a yes. I hopped up the stairs preparing to ask the Doctor the question I had in my mind. I didn't see him around anywhere though and I even began circling the console. I couldn't find him. So, I just took a seat on this brown chair that was near by and flipped my hair off to the side closing my eyes ready to fall asleep but at that time, a certain Doctor walked up from below the console and I looked down between my legs and saw that it was a glass floor and had an underground swing. Not bad.

"So Eirene how do you like her?" I looked up at him and saw he was motioning with his arms spread out to the TARDIS.

"Oh she and I get along just fine." I told him smiling. He looked ridiculous in that get up he was wearing and I just felt like I was on top of the world right now. That's kinda funny considering I probably am. I got up and was going to walk towards him when the slippers barked again. He looked at me and then down at the slippers.

"What I don't have shoes and I want Amelia to remember me when we see her again." I said crossing my arms, wow another habit. He just nodded and then I remembered what the TARDIS had told me to ask.

"Oh yeah hey Doctor the TARDIS told me something really strange and said I should ask you what she meant." I was running my hand thru my hair which had no knots anymore.

"Oh will you look at that your hair! There's no more of those bothersome knots that tend to get annoying at times." I sighed and rubbed my forehead then winced because of the bruise I still had.

"I think they're annoying every time. Anyways, can I ask you the question now?" With my fingers interlocked and swinging them behind my back.

"Ahh yes questions I love questions did you know that a group of dolphins is called a pod?" He started rambling a bit.

"Um, no I've never heard of dolphins nor have I seen one but that's interesting I'll be sure to remember that." His eyes seemed to grow wide when I said that. He pressed some button on the TARDIS and came to stop in front of me.

"Well then we're going to have to fix that then." He said playing with his sonic screwdriver.

"Yes one of these days but just answer this question and no rambling." I said before he could tell me some more questions and answer them for me.

"Ask away I'm all ears, and mouth, and lips." I nodded and crossed my arms again.

"The TARDIS and I were talking and well she said white is the virgin color but I don't even know what's a virgin. Doctor what's a virgin and what does white have to do with it?" I asked with my eyebrows raised. He stopped playing with his sonic screwdriver and stared down at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Now why would you want to know about that it's so boring? Did you know-"

"Doctor stop trying to avoid the question just tell me." I said and poked him on his side. He moved away from me fast. H'mm that was weird.

"A virgin is what you well, it's typically a women or in your case girl." I gave him a glare and quickly went on to explain. "Who has never had, had sexual intercourse." He looked like he was a bit red and I just nodded at his response.

"H'mm okay good enough sexual intercourse huh?" He nodded at me.

"What's sexual intercourse?" He practically tripped when I asked that question.

"What's up with all the questions why don't we oh look 4 minutes we should be getting back to Amelia in about 1 minute now why don't we-" I poked his side again and he jumped away from me again holding his side. I made a poking gesture with my fingers and looked like he was going to tell me.

"Sexual contact between, these uh individuals involving penetration." I nodded at him about to ask him what penetration meant but then he opened his mouth.

"Please don't ask me what penetration means." I sighed because of the look he gave me.

"Fine but, what does white have to do with it?" He looked at me and went under the TARDIS.

"Its supposed to symbolize that you're a virgin or some other myth humans have come up with." He yelled back.

"Okies, that's all I needed to know thank you!" I shouted back at him. The TARDIS came to a stop and I landed in the chair.

"Woo safe landing what about you Doc..tor?" I saw him on the floor with his sonic screwdriver a few feet in front of him. I was about to walk towards him when he suddenly jumped up onto his feet and made me jump back. He picked up his sonic screwdriver and began walking out of the TARDIS.

"And WE'RE BACK!" He exclaimed opening the door of the TARDIS open. I stepped out and was surprised at how much had changed.

"Wow, I can wait to see Amelia again my…best friend." I whispered the last part. I shook my head of that though and ran on ahead shouting her name until I came to her front door which I couldn't open.

"Amelia, Amelia, I left something that I want, I know what I was missing! You gotta get out of there!" He was shouting when he came up right beside me and was sonicing the door open. I stood of to the side waiting for him to finish. Once he opened the door I ran in and up the stairs.

"Amelia, Amelia!" The Doctor and I both yelled

"Are you alright, are you there?!" He kept yelling.

"Are you here Amelia you're best friend is back." I was trying to keep my voice down but I was too excited to see her again.

"Prisoner Zero is here prisoner Zero is here do you understand me?" He was too busy trying to open this door that I had seen the last time I came here.

"He's still here he hasn't gone?" I questioned him he simply shook his head.

"He's still here and hiding from us!" He was still yelling and he made me rub my ear because of it.

"Ow Doctor I'm right next to you!" I yelled back annoyed now it was his turn to wince and rub his ear.

"Prisoner Zero is-"I ducked when I felt wind coming from behind us but the Doctor was too tall and slow so I saw him get hit in the face. Good thing I'm short wow it really comes in handy who would've known. I looked up and saw this police woman wearing a really short skirt. She was about to bring this type of broom down on me to knock me out too but I just ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I heard footsteps behind me and began looking for something to defend myself with.

"Ahha!" I grabbed this mop and stood on the other side of the table that I once ate my first peach at. The weird lady came in soon after and we sorta just glared at each other. She had her broom thing and I had the mop.

"Now don't come any closer or I'll use this on you!" I threatened trying to look tough. She glared harder at me now and began taking steps towards me with her broom thing. I looked around and found this bucket full of soapy water and I dunked my mop inside and wet the crazy lady in the face. She dropped her broom and began wiping her face I jumped over the table ripping my well it's not really a dress anymore, it just got a bit lower mid-thigh. Now I look like her! I looked behind me and saw she had her broom and was running up the stairs after me.

"Stop chasing me DOCTOR!" I hollered his name when I passed by him and saw that he was handcuffed to this gray vent thing. I ran past him when I saw she was catching up. I ran up the next flight of stairs and ended up on the roof. Aww I'm on a roof! I decided to hide behind this antenna. I watched her as she came up with her broom and was looking around, she must've thought I was hiding behind the chimney bricks because she swung at the brinks and knocked them over. While she was staring at them I ran past her still in my dog slippers so she heard the barking noises and came after me.

"DOCTOR!" I tried once again and saw that he was beginning to wake up. I knelt down beside him and tried rolling his body over.

"What Eirene what are you doing?" I successfully rolled his body over when the lady was coming down the stairs.

"Just be quiet I almost got knocked out with a broom and let me hide behind you." He moved over and I squeezed in behind him.

"Why don't you just run outside?" He whispered to me. I gulped when I heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Because I didn't want to be alone okay?" I harshly whispered while I felt my face getting a bit warmer. He leaned back a bit squeezing me and I punched his back.

"Ow that wasn't necessary what am I your personal punching bag? Just calm down and curl into a ball she's coming down the stairs already. I did as he said and yes being short does have its advantages you couldn't even see me behind the Doctor.

"You didn't happen to see a young girl run by did you?" She asked the Doctor a bit angry.

"What no I came here alone and besides who are you what happened to Amelia Pond?" She stepped a bit closer and when the Doctor backed up he ended up squishing me causing a squeak to come out of my mouth. I covered my mouth with both hands and hoped she didn't catch me yet.

"I don't suppose that little noise was made by you was it?" She questioned him. He shook his head and she walked away. I got out of my hiding spot and breath a sigh of relief.

"That was close." I whispered to him.

"Yes it was." I nudged him when I heard the footsteps again.

"What do I do what do I do?" I questioned him freaking out a bit.

"Um, just run outside and wait for me somewhere I'll find you now go." I nodded and when I got up to run out of the house I managed to trip on the carpet and roll forward.

"Ow that hurt my back and legs." I got up and when I did I heard the sound of a lock and felt myself being dragged against my will. I ended up being placed right next to the Doctor and I laughed while rubbing my head yeah habit.

"Welcome back Eirenen how was your trip along the intergalactic rug of barrel rolls?" I glared up at him when he said that.

"Why it was wonderful I mean, it even made me taller if I do this." I placed my feet beneath me and ended up looking straight into his eyes. "I'll be able to look you in the eye isn't that wonderful?" I asked sarcastically but happy. He rolled his eyes and the lady coughed to get out attention.

"If you two are done I'd like to know who you both are now." I glared at her and hmph like I did last time with my cheeks puffed out.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house right now." His voice was serious for once oh wait there's his hand and there it goes poking my cheek. Yeah, he just poked my cheek again and this time I want to see the lady get annoyed by the both of us.

"I live here." She practically growled.

"But you're the police." He replied poking my cheek harder a bit harder.

"Yes, and this is where I live you got a problem with that?" She questioned back at him.

"How many rooms?" Oh so now he's poking my cheek a bit softer. Okay he's not frustrated anymore.

"I'm sorry what?" She didn't get it but I thought she would, I mean this is her house.

"On this floor, how many rooms on this floor count them for me now." Well at least she's not staring at me now.

"Why?" I would've replied but my cheek was currently being occupied.

"Because it would change your life." He stated. I just sat there watching the two converse.

"5, 1,2,3,4,5." She counted and was even pointing with her fingers. Wait what about the one behind you six?

"6." There goes the Doctor beating me too it.

"6?" She scoffed oh I wanted to just pounce on her right then and now but too bad I was cuffed.

"Look." The Doctor told her.

"Look where?" I sat there quietly still.

"Exactly where you don't want to look, where you never want to look the corner of your eye look behind you." She did what he said

"That, that is not possible how is that possible?" Maybe if you would've paid more attention to your rooms?

"There's perception filter all around the door sensed it last time I was here should've seen it." I let out all the air I kept in and the Doctor stopped poking my cheeks but then he began pulling.

"Hey what are you doing?" I growled at him but he didn't seem to care he was too concentrated on the crazy police lady. They began talking about the door and stuff but I was too busy whapping the Doctor's hand away from my cheeks then I noticed her walking to the room.

"And you need to uncuff me now." He said.

"Us." I interjected frowning at him.

"I don't have the key I lost it."

"What?! How you do that now I'm stuck here with a cheek pinching weirdo." I saw him glare at me.

"What? You always-"He pinched my cheek again but was doing it harder than usual yup he's frustrated now.

"Stay away from that door." She got close to the door. "Do not touch that door." She touched the doorknob.

"Ohh, Doctor she touched the doorknob." I watched her along with the Doctor.

"Listen to me do not open that-"

"And she opened the door, crazy police lady 3 weird Doctor 1." He stared at me probably annoyed.

"Well you get one for showing her the door." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"Why does no one listen to me, do I just have a face that no one listens too." I poked his side and he tried jumping away again.

"Maybe it's because of what you're wearing and how come you jump like that?" I questioned trying to poke him again but he grabbed my cheek again.

"Because it's ticklish now look she's gone in there." He said gesturing towards the closed door.

"Not our fault we told her and now we wait." So there we both sat handcuffed with me trying to poke his side and him still pinching my cheek. Oh, this is going to be fun.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE – I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I think I'll be making the chapters about this long now. I hope you like the way I made Eirene and I can't wait till she meets Rory. Oops sorry forget I said that XD Anyways, new chapter will hopefully be posted tomorrow because I start school on Tuesday XU So, if you don't like my story then I suggest stop reading and leaving a bad review because well, I don't really know. Oh and that awkward virgin scene was because I saw sleepy and for the whole night I was writing this chapter it's 10:27 AM over here and I didn't think I made his flustered enough but oh well~! So tell in the reviews if you like Eirene please and thank you! So, yeah I hope you liked this chapter oh and this time I have 3 inspirational songs! :"3**

**Where the crazy police lady is chasing Eirene – Touhou – The SDM! (Rampaging Sakuya) and Running in The 90's **

Song that represented the whole chapter goes to~! – [Touhou IOSYS PV] Miracle∞Hinacle – Version See Ya Next Time~! :"3 


End file.
